Manami Minako
Disclaimer: please don't edit this without permision from Cure Anime Manami Minako (マナミ・ミナコ) is one of the five main characters of Hopefully Pretty Cure.She is a famous popstar of Japan and America. She loves to study and is a little bit a drama queen. Minako had a lot of boyfriends but she never found her true love. Minako's alter ego is Cure Kiss (キュアキュア). Precure of the true love and valentine. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Minako has Mauve eyes and Midnight Violet long hair with a purple diadem with a ribon on the top Left (our right) sumer outfit will revealed soon As Cure Kiss her hair grown and is hold toghether as a big ponytail with a purple heart shape accesoire. she has ont the left and the right side of her haid purple pearls decoration with wings. She wears a purple dress with a white sleave and a big dark purple ribon with a heart on it. On the back she has wings given by cupids. She wears purple heals decorated with wings on the back. She also have a white and purle bag for the curefully phones. She wears light purple gloves. Personality Minako is a famous idol popstar of Japan and America. She loves to study just like Maiha (that's the reason why they have a good bond) and is a little bit a drama queen. Minako had a lot of boyfriends but she never found her true love. After her last Boyfriend, she didn't believe anymore in love. She taught that love was fake and didn't exist. But Shinjiru told her that love is everywhere, not only in boyfriends or girlfriends but also in family and friends, it took a long time before she believed Shinjiru but after a while, she find her love, she didn't find her true love but she will work for it. Relationship * Shinjiru: Shinjiru is her biggest fan and her best friend. * Maiha: Maiha is Minako's bestfriend and they're like sisters, they have so much in common. * Kiyoshi: She is her great friend * Dowa: Minako is Dowa's best friend and knows Dowa's secret, her talent for singing, they sing a lot togheter and their dream is to make a album caled "My magical kiss" Etymology Manami (マナミ) means "beautiful" Minako (ミナコ) means "Child of the beautiful Nara" Cure Kiss means the true love kiss on a valentines day. History Cure Kiss "The first kiss is a sign of true love, I’m Cure Kiss" "最初のキスは真の愛の兆候です、私はキュアキスです" Saisho no kisu wa shin no ai no chōkōdesu, kyua kisu! Transformation Attacks * Pretty cure true love vibiration! This is Cure Kiss’ first attack! * Pretty cure Lovely Kiss! This is Cure Kiss’ second attack! * Pretty Cure Kiss your Heart * Arc-en-ciel Solution! (アーク・アン・シエル・ソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Hope performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Arc-en-ciel Book. * Double Rainbow Extreme Solution! (ダブルレインボーエクストリームソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Hope performs with the other four Cures (and mabye the 6th Cure). Songs Minako's voice actress, *Brookie*, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Cure Anime, who voices Michiko Shinjiru, BetzBetz, who voices Maiha, Video Game Master, who voices Kishi Kiyoshi, Mitty Poppu, who voices Yoi Dowa and , who voices Manami Minako. * Love is truth! Duets * This Day is Wonderful! (Along with Cure Anime, Video Game Master, Mitty Poppu and *Brookie*) * Let's Go! Let's Fight! Because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure! (GROUP Ver.) (Along with Cure Anime, Video Game Master, Mitty Poppu and *Brookie*) Trivia Minako's (*Brookie*) birthday is on July 23th, making her Zodiac sign Leo Category:Hopefully Precure Category:Purple Cures Category:Cure Animation